1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to package structures and methods of fabricating the same, and, more particularly, to a package structure with an embedded electronic component and a method of fabricating the package structure.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid growth in electronic industry, there is an increasing need in low-profile electronic products. Reducing substrate thickness, increasing production efficiency and lowering the cost are some of the major developmental areas.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional chip-size package structure. The chip-size package structure comprises a hard board 20, a first wiring layer 21a, a second wiring layer 21b, conductive components 22, an encapsulating layer 25, and electronic components 23. The hard board 20 has opposing first and second surfaces 20a and 20b. A first wiring layer 21a and a second wiring layer 21b are formed on the first surface 20a and second surface 20b of the hardboard 20, respectively. The first wiring layer 21a is electrically connected with the second wiring layer 21b. The first wiring layer 21a has a plurality of connection pads 211.
The conductive components 22 are formed on the connection pads 211. The electronic components 23 are embedded in the encapsulating layer 25. The electronic component 23 has an active surface 23a and a non-active surface 23b, and a plurality of electrode pads 231 are formed on the active surface 23a. 
In fabricating process of disposing the electronic components 23 in the encapsulating layer 25, after the electronic components 23 are disposed on the encapsulating layer 25, the encapsulating layer 25 is heated, and pressed to couple with the electronic components 23 and the hardboard 20, such that the electronic components 23 are encapsulated by the encapsulating layer 25, allowing the non-active surface 23b of the electronic components 23 to be attached on the hardboard 20. Besides, the non-active surface 23b is adhered with a chip adhering film 24.
However, the conventional chip-size package structure requires the use of a hard board 20, which leads to an overall increase in package thickness and the size of the package and the electronic components 23 are attached to the hardboard 20 via the chip adhering film 24, thereby increasing the cost and reducing the production efficiency.
Accordingly, there is an urgent need to provide a package structure with an embedded component and manufacturing method thereof, wherein the foregoing drawbacks encountered in prior art can be solved, as well as reduced cost and increased production efficiency.